Cora's Spell Book
The Book of Spells is a book containing magic that can be learned and used by powerful magic users. It originally was in the possession of Rumplestiltskin. History In the past of Fairytale Land, Regina first learned about the power in the book after she was unhappily engaged to be married to King Leopold on her mother Cora's insistence. She complained to her father, Henry, about how being around her mother was making her angry all the time. Regina did not want to turn out like Cora, and asked her father how her mother became so controlling. Henry mentions something about a book a man gave her in the past that started it all. Later that night, Regina sneaks into her mother's sleeping chambers and steals the book from right under Cora's pillow. She went onto the balcony and attempted to recite a summoning spell to call upon someone named "Rumplestiltskin". She says his name wrong, but Rumplestiltskin still appears and offers Regina help in getting away from her mother. Regina is unwilling to use magic to harm anyone, but Rumplestiltskin shows her a looking glass, and says all she has to do is give her mother a little push into it. This way Cora will be out of Regina's life forever, and she'll never have to see her again. On the day of her wedding, Regina goes through with the plan with the looking glass, but Cora catches on about her daughter's plan and swiftly binds her into place. Cora says it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of her, and as her mother she will always be in Regina's life. In a fit of rage, Regina breaks free of the binds and gives Cora a hard shove backward. Cora is able to hold on briefly, but eventually loses her balance and goes through the looking glass. With her mother gone, Regina goes on horseback and leaves the castle. On the road, Rumplestiltskin stops her. Regina returns the book of spells to him with no other use for it, but he prods her over and over with a simple question: "How did it feel to use magic?" At first, Regina is adamant in defending her actions; saying she loves her mother very much, but finally admits why she doesn't want the book in her hands--Because doing magic felt so good. She is afraid of turning out like her mother, but Rumplestilskin says she doesn't have to turn out like Cora even if she learns how to do magic and have power. It is implied Rumplestiltskin influenced Cora by giving her the book, and now he was steering Regina on the same path. Regina, in present day Storybrooke after the curse was broken, seeks out Mr. Gold in his pawnshop after facing frustration of not having her full powers back, and also because David took Henry out of her care, and did so while pointing out Regina is now powerless without her magic. Mr. Gold is bemused she needs "Mommy's help" now. He comments as she leaves that there was once he said Regina did not look like Cora, but now he can see the resemblance. Regina opens the book and inhales the magic that comes out through its' pages. She gains back a lot of magic by this process, and demonstrates her ferocious, renewed power at town hall. Everyone is gathered there waiting for David to show up, including Henry, who Regina came to get back. She only stops using her magic to openly terrorize the townspeople after Henry agrees to go home with her. Once home, Henry tries to run away from her. She uses magic to force him to stay. Henry feels like he is in a prison because of her magic, and is angry that Regina made everyone around him think he was crazy when he knew the truth about Fairytale Land and its' inhabitants. She promises to make it up to him, and wants him to grow up with magic; even offering to teach it to him. Henry refuses it; stating he doesn't want to become like her. David comes back looking for Henry, and Regina does not put up a fight. Henry's previous words appear to have helped her to be more rational. She realizes she can't make him stay, and that he should only stay if he truly wants to. After they are gone, Regina first appeared to throw it away into a fire, but changed her mind and puts it away on a shelf instead. ("We Are Both") Appearances Category:Items